We Found Love Here
by SiriuslyYours
Summary: Mostly just how I thought The Phantom Menace should have went…AU in a sense of altering scenes and a fix-it because *that* scene did not happen. Ahem. Warning: So much fluff you could float on clouds. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wanted to stick with *some* cannon (of course *THAT* scene doesn't happen quite the way it does in the movie). I like a happy ending for our boys! But some quotes are taken directly from Lucas' script and played with a bit. Don't sue me, I'm just a broke college student!**

Obi-Wan rushed into the hallway where Qui-Gon had force-jumped up into as the ship flew away from the stranger who had viscously attacked the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan was surprised to see the boy following him, but was too concerned about his Master to give it much thought. They ran through the open door and found Qui-Gon sitting on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you all right?" The boy asked Qui-Gon.

"I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget," replied the Jedi Master.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan questioned, concern filling his voice.

"I don't know, but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" asked the boy. Obi-Wan was starting to get annoyed with this pestering life form already.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination."

"What are we going to do about it?" Obi-Wan stared at the boy asking these questions, wondering why his Master just had to bring him back with him.

"We will be patient," said Qui-Gon. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?" Anakin said, shaking Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan looked skeptically at the boy, trying to keep his annoyance under control and not broadcast it through his bond with his Master.

After the ship took off into hyperspace, Qui-Gon left Anakin with the young handmaiden Padmé while he went to rest. He walked towards the room in the ship he and his apprentice shared. He sensed Obi-Wan's presence was already in the room and smiled to himself. He couldn't help but allow himself a small quick smile whenever he thought about Obi-Wan. The young man was such a bright light in his life. Qui-Gon entered the room and smiled again at the sight of his apprentice sprawled out on the hard, flat bed, bathing in the light from the light fixture above him as a cat would lie in the rays of sunshine.

"Move over, Obi-Cat." Qui-Gon growled good-naturedly as his Padawan shifted to allow room for his Master.

"Obi-Cat?" he questioned, turning on his side to face Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon turned to face his apprentice as well and said,

"Yes, Obi-Cat. You looked like a great feline predator spread out after a long days hunt." Obi-Wan laughed and looked into his Master's eyes, the smile still lingering on his face.

"You are all right aren't you, Master? That attack was quite unexpected." Qui-Gon was touched by the deep concern he felt coming from Obi-Wan in their bond. He smiled at the young man next to him and replied,

"Indeed it was. But I am fine. Give your old Master some credit!" He teased. Obi-Wan laughed again, and then gave him the look he always does when his Master referred to himself as old. Qui-Gon sighed and asked Obi-Wan,

"You seemed annoyed with Annie, Obi-Wan. Why was that?"

_Annie! _Obi-Wan thought to himself, _he's calling him Annie now? Well that's just peachy._

Obi-Wan regained his composure and said, "I just don't know what to think of him yet…I shall await to see what the Council says about the boy." Qui-Gon gave him a searching look, wishing sometimes his apprentice didn't have to speak so formally and would actually share his feelings without worrying about what he, Qui-Gon, thought of them. Instead Qui-Gon just sighed and said,

"Yes, Padawan. We will wait to see what the council says. In the meantime Obi-Cat we have to steel ourselves against this new menace that has appeared. No doubt he will return again for the Queen."

"Yes Master-Mouse."

"What was that?"

"Well, If I'm a cat then someone has to be the prey," Obi-Wan said, giving Qui-Gon a slight wink. His Master laughed and gave Obi-Wan a friendly poke in the ribs and said,

"Well, I guess we better go prepare to land. We'll be there soon," and he began to sit up and move off the bed. Obi-Wan didn't want to end this very private moment with Qui-Gon so soon. It was very rare that they got to spend time alone, and Qui-Gon seemed to be enjoying it as well. It was rare that he actually teased his apprentice and Obi-Wan rather liked the playful mood. So he decided to keep playing. Obi-Wan let out a growl, oddly similar to that of a cat, and grabbed his Master around the waist, dragging him back to laying on the bed.

"Obi-Wan! What are you -?" Qui-Gon stopped talked as his apprentice straddled his waist.

"You didn't expect this cat to let such a fulfilling prey escape his grasp did you?" Obi-Wan chided, laughing and moved so he was lying next to his Master rather than on top of him, his arms still possessively wrapped around Qui-Gon's waist. Qui-Gon laughed, but mostly because he wasn't sure what else to do. This was certainly…new. Should he play along? He liked seeing this side of his apprentice, and he rather enjoyed having Obi-Wan's arms around him. Was Obi-Wan _flirting_ with him? Before he could respond or think further, there was a knock on the door and a voice requesting their presence in the piloting room. Qui-Gon was grateful the person didn't enter the room. He said they would be right there and looked down to see Obi-Wan looking up at him with those startling blue-green eyes. He was filled with the overwhelming desire to kiss the young man and immediately put his shields up around those thoughts, terrified of how Obi-Wan would react. Sith, _he _was terrified that such a thought had even crossed his mind, if only for a second. And Obi-Wan was probably just being a playful youth, not flirting with his old Master.

"Well, Obi-Cat, we better go," Qui-Gon said and saw Obi-Wan's beautiful features turn into a deep frown. If there was one thing he hated seeing, it was Obi-Wan's frown of sadness. He put his arm around the apprentice and squeezed his shoulder. This seemed to appease Obi-Wan for the moment and he gave a small smile and unwrapped his arms from around Qui-Gon and the two of them went to where they were needed.


	2. Chapter 2

After the deliberation in the council, Obi-Wan found himself walking out on one of the great balcony's at the Jedi Temple with his Master. He could not help but voice his opinion.

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old."

"Anakin will become A Jedi. I promise you."

"Don't defy the Council, Master…not again," Obi-Wan pleaded. Qui-Gon gave him a long look, one that showed utter determination.

"I will do what I must, Obi-Wan."

"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time."

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice," Qui-Gon said with a smile, briefly placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan grasped the railing in front of him to prevent himself from shuddering at the touch. He was overcome with the feeling to turn around and wrap his arms around his Master, never wanting to let go. He carefully placed his shields up, reflecting on the matter…wondering where these thoughts kept coming from; wondering if this desire to be closer to his Master was normal. It wasn't just wanting to be closer as friends or companions, but it was becoming a physical want. In fact, it was an aching need that made Obi-Wan feel incredulous he had not noticed it before. Did it begin that day he playfully put his arms around his Master, calling him his prey? No, it was something going back much further than that. Perhaps it had been there for years. He was nearly 25 after all, would it be so absurd to think he has been wanting this for 5, maybe 6 years and had simply denied it to himself? And now with all that was happening those feelings had decided to come out and play.

"What on Coruscant are you thinking about Obi-Wan? I haven't seen that much concentration on your face since you were determined to outdo every Padawan during saber drills," Qui-Gon said, smiling. He watched as Obi-Wan gave a slight start and felt a small amount of panic go through their bond, but it was so quickly shielded Qui-Gon wondered if he had imagined it.

"Sorry Master, just lost in thought." Qui-Gon gave him a skeptical look but didn't push the matter.

Later they found themselves back before the Council, with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanging angry looks as Qui-Gon attempted to convince the Council that _he_ should train Anakin. Obi-Wan wanted to slap him, but instead he told the Council he was indeed ready for the trials.

"Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?" replied Master Yoda.

"Headstrong…and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me," Qui-Gon said, but the Council would hear none of it. They dismissed them and said the matter would be addressed later, more important issues demanded their attention now.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked down to the Naboo spacecraft with Anakin trailing behind, much to Obi-Wan's chagrin.

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth," said Obi-Wan, defending the Council's decision not to train the boy.

"From your point of view..." was the Master's reply.

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?"

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now get on board!" Qui-Gon said, obvious irritation in his voice. Obi-Wan reluctantly went to board the ship as his Master turned to talk to Anakin.

Obi-Wan was furious, but trying his best to let go of his anger, knowing it was not the way of the Jedi to attach any one emotion so strongly with oneself. He was not needed, or wanted for that matter by his Master, so he shut himself away in a cabin and began to meditate. He tried to pinpoint the reason for his anger. Yes, he was deeply hurt that his Master could toss him aside so easily. Even if Qui-Gon truly did think he was ready for the trials, Obi-Wan was upset his Master just threw him into the lion's den like that with no warning…not really caring what happened as long as he got to train the precious "chosen one."

_I'm upset because he's more than my Master, he's my friend and he just cast me aside for something better. Yes, he does think I'm ready, but he didn't talk to me about it first…didn't talk to me about what would happen to us after I've been knighted._

_Us._

The word ran through Obi-Wan's already confused head. Of course he thought of them as _us_, they were a team after all. Master and apprentice, companions, friends…

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew he wanted to add something else to that list, and he knew what it was, but he didn't even dare think the word. It was too painful to dwell on after what had just happened. Obi-Wan came out of his meditation state to find tears running down his face. He hadn't even noticed them. Right at that moment his Master had apparently decided to come into the room.

"Obi-Wan, we –" whatever Qui-Gon had been about to say, he stopped immediately at seeing his apprentice kneeling on the cold floor with tears streaming down that young and lovely face.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked alarmed, kneeling down on the floor in front of his apprentice. His hand reached out to touch Obi-Wan's, but Obi-Wan drew his hand back and crossed his arms protectively around himself. Qui-Gon wasn't sure what to do. He had never found any of his former apprentices crying. He was torn between acting like a Master and telling his Padawan to better control his emotions, and acting like a friend and taking Obi-Wan in his arms.

_Friends do that don't they? _Questioned the patronizing voice in Qui-Gon's head.

"Master, excuse the informality of this, but could I please just be left alone for a few more moments unless I am needed somewhere?" Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his voice under control, but not accomplishing it well. Qui-Gon was quite taken aback by the request, but decided to do as his Padawan asked.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. I will get you when you are needed…" Qui-Gon wished his apprentice would look at him, but his eyes were cast downward to the floor. He made to get up, but first took Obi-Wan's face in his hands and wiped the tears away gently with his thumbs. Obi-Wan went stock still under the touch but darted his eyes up to meet the piercing blue ones of his master. Qui-Gon stood up, but not without noticing how Obi-Wan's eyes shone like emeralds when he cried. He quietly left the room and mentally cursed himself for being the one to drive Obi-Wan into such a saddened state. It weighed on his heart so much he found difficulty in concentrating on what needed done around him. All he could think about was a pair of emerald eyes and how soft Obi-Wan's face had felt under his touch…

They were waiting for Jar Jar to return from Gungan City. Obi-Wan was trying to make small conversation with his Master, but it seemed his thoughts were elsewhere.

"I'm...I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I am grateful you think I am ready for the trials,' Obi-Wan said, keeping his head bowed and trying not to blush from embarrassment. He peered up through his lashes at Qui-Gon who looked at him for a long moment.

"You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight," Qui-Gon said, offering Obi-Wan a smile who returned it gratefully. They could both feel some of the tension that had been building around them start to seep away. Qui-Gon thought about embracing his apprentice, it would be appropriate in a moment like this wouldn't it? To just take him in his arms and caress the young face that sheltered that brilliant, determined mind…to trail his hand along his arm and move in for a kiss, to ravage him right here in the middle of the swamp –

_No, no! Those are not thoughts a master should have for his padawan! Get yourself together, Jinn! _Qui-Gon scolded himself, but as he watched Obi-Wan walk back to others he knew. He knew right then and there that he was deeply in love with his wonderful Padawan. However, he had no idea what to do about it…perhaps it would be something they would discuss after Obi-Wan was knighted? Qui-Gon sighed and pushed his emotions back into a corner in his mind. His focus was needed here and now, during this important time…

Obi-Wan was battling the Sith Lord. He used the force to jump out of the pit and summon Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him. He attacked viciously, determined to destroy this creature before more harm could be done. His graceful movements came to his aid as he cut through the Sith and watched the curator of evil vanish down the pit. Obi-Wan deactivated the lightsaber and ran over to his Master, who lied in a heap on the floor. He placed Qui-Gon's head in his lap, trying to decide quickly what to do about the deep wound.

"Master!" Obi-Wan called out, attempting to convert some of his life force to Qui-Gon and heal the gashing injury.

"It is too late. It's..." Qui-Gon tried to say.

"No!"

"Obi-Wan promise...promise me you'll train the boy..."

"Yes, Master..."

"He…he is the chosen one..," Qui-Gon paused, tracing a finger weakly along Obi-Wan's cheek, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"He will...bring balance...train him," Qui-Gon whispered, placing his hand over Obi-Wan's and then sinking into darkness. Obi-Wan held back his tears and placed all his energy into healing Qui-Gon, transferring his own life energy into the body of the man he cared for so deeply. His teacher, his best friend…the only one he ever loved…he could not, _would_ not let it end like this. He thought he felt a faint pulse beat within Qui-Gon, but then he was slipping into a foggy gray darkness…

Obi-Wan was aware of strange beeping noises around him and nothing else at first. He tried to move but found he was too weak to even raise his arm. It took him five minutes just to open his eyes.

"Careful Kenobi," said a voice he recognized as Healer Twian. "Can you speak? If you can't, don't try and make yourself. It will only hinder your healing process."

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan croaked out. Healer Twian lifted a glass of water up to Obi-Wan's lips to quell his parched throat.

"He is alive, thanks to you. He has not awoken yet, but I expect him to shortly. As for you, young Jedi, do you realize how close you were to killing yourself? If the others hadn't found you so quickly you would have died, leaving your master to wake up to a dead padawan! That would have destroyed him!" Healer Twian scolded ferociously. Obi-Wan looked up at her and was horrified to feel tears finding their way into his eyes. The Healer looked at him and her gaze softened.

"Obi-Wan, don't cry. The entire temple is grateful for your heroic actions. All that matters now is that you both are alive and yes will need much time to recover, but you are _alive_. Forgive my tantrum, it's just Qui-Gon…he cares for you a lot. He trusts you so much and I'm not sure he could have handled losing another Padawan. After Xanatos went to the dark side, Qui-Gon was determined to bring him back to the light, but it was impossible. Xanatos was like…his son, or brother. He loved him as a family member, but you Obi-Wan, you're his friend, his companion…it's a very different sort of love."

Obi-Wan stared at the Healer, trying to wrap his pounding head around all these different thoughts. "You know don't you? That I had to save him because I…"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, it's practically written all over your face. But the question his, does Master Qui-Gon know? And don't tell me that, just do what your heart tells you."

"Thank you Healer Twian," Obi-Wan said and smile his gratitude at her. She smiled back and left him to his thoughts. Of course he wanted to tell Qui-Gon, but he didn't know how the other man would react. Obi-Wan was just beginning to understand his profound love for the other man himself. And as hard as he tried, Obi-Wan could not help thinking back to how Qui-Gon's last words to him were about Anakin…there was no dying confession of love, just concern that the boy was trained. Surely if Qui-Gon shared his feelings of love he would have told him then? Obi-Wan sighed and drifted back into sleep, hoping to recover soon and think more clearly.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later Obi-Wan was getting ready to leave the Healer's care. He just had to check with Healer Twian one last time and promise to come back every day for a week to check on his progress. He had not seen his master at all and it was driving him into a frantic frenzy of crazy. Healer Twian said Qui-Gon had awoken the other day and came to check on Obi-Wan while he was sleeping, but left rather quickly. Obi-Wan felt slightly crestfallen at hearing this. Why didn't Qui-Gon wake him? Or come back and see him?

_He's probably too concerned about training Anakin_, Obi-Wan thought bitterly. He swallowed his hurt and made his way slowly to the shared quarters with his master. _He'll probably be waiting for me to move my few things out as quickly as possible so he can move the precious chosen one in!_ Obi-Wan could have screamed. Instead he entered the quarters and went straight to his room and passed out, barely getting to the bed. He was weaker than he thought.

This time when he awoke a pair of piercing blue eyes were staring straight at him.

"Master!" Obi-Wan said startled. He was overcome with a myriad of emotions at once, utter happiness at seeing his Master alive and well, confusion as to the apparent sad expression on Qui-Gon's face, and the slight anger that had been within him threatened to return as well. He tried to suppress these emotions and other ones. All he wanted to do was hug Qui-Gon, but he wasn't sure if he could move. Obi-Wan tried to sit up, but Qui-Gon gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan don't…you need to rest. I…just wanted to check on you. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm sorry." There was something wrong, something hanging in the air between them and Obi-Wan wanted to figure out what. His Master made to leave, but Obi-Wan was not having it.

"Qui-Gon, please stay. I would like to talk to you," Obi-Wan said and scooted himself to the other side of the bed, making room for Qui-Gon and patting the mattress weakly. Qui-Gon gave the smallest of smiles and sat down on the bed next to his padawan, sitting straight up, back against the headboard. He thumped his head back against the board, turning to look into Obi-Wan's eyes.

_Oh, Obi-Wan, could you ever possibly know the depths of my love for you? _was what Qui-Gon thought to himself. He said to Obi-Wan,

"Padawan, wonderful, selfless, brave Padawan. I owe you my life. I owe you everything." Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, the words sinking into him. He couldn't hold back the tears of a hundred emotions as they swam around in his eyes, silent falling down his pale cheeks.

"Master…" Obi-Wan croaked, not knowing what to say. He knew he wanted to tell Qui-Gon he loved him, but how could he force his emotions onto his Master when said Master was surely to soon begin training the chosen one?

_Better to love and let go then to never love at all,_ Obi-Wan thought. Qui-Gon gently wiped Obi-Wan's tears away, trying to give him a small smile.

"Why are you crying, my Padawan? I hate seeing you sad…"

"I…I guess I'm just exhausted, Master. It's been a rather trying few weeks," he replied with a half-hearted laugh.

"You should get some sleep, Obi-Wan. Tomorrow you are to be knighted."

"What? Knighted! But what about my—"

"Trials? Obi-Wan you saved my life and defeated a Sith Lord. You have done more than pass trials. Be happy, my Obi-Wan. And get some sleep," Qui-Gon said smiling softly. Obi-Wan's heart leapt at the gentle endearment and he nodded, trying to be happy about fulfilling his life's desire of being knighted, but knowing that it meant he was also closer to leaving Qui-Gon.

"Will you want me out by tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked so softly Qui-Gon almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean, Padawan?"

"Well, that's just it…I won't be your Padawan anymore. You'll need my room for _him_," Obi-Wan said scathingly, refusing to say the boy's name, to acknowledge his presence. He did not trust the young boy. Qui-Gon looked like someone slapped him across the face. Obvious shock in the azure eyes.

"Obi-Wan, weather you like it or not, you will _always_ be my Padawan. You will be my equal, yes, but still my Padawan…still my best friend…" Qui-Gon trailed off and Obi-Wan's heart started beating furiously, desperate for Qui-Gon to say more.

"I'm not kicking you out, Obi-Wan. You of course are welcome to request your own quarters. Most knights do…but it will be awhile until I'm fully recovered enough to start training Anakin. Until then the council will see to it that the boy is well taken care of." Obi-Wan nodded slowly, his mind working furiously.

_I don't think he wants me to leave. The look in his eyes says that clearly enough, but it doesn't tell me everything I need to know. Does he love me as I love him? Maybe he just wants to wait until I'm a knight…or maybe he just really does see me as a beloved best friend. Maybe I—_

His thoughts were cut off as Qui-Gon lifted his chin with a gentle hand. He caressed Obi-Wan's cheek and told him to get some rest one more time before slowly, almost reluctantly, getting off the bed and standing up. Obi-Wan didn't want to be alone. Not tonight.

"Master…Qui-Gon, could you, erm…"

"Could I what, Obi-Wan?"

"Could you stay tonight…with me? Sometimes I can't sleep very well and…and…" Obi-Wan was stuttering like a school girl, a crimson blush spreading warmly across his face. Why oh why did he decide to ask this of Qui-Gon? He dared to peer up through his lashes at the tall Jedi Master looming over his bed. He saw a slight flicker of shock register in Qui-Gon's features but it quickly turned into the smallest of smiles, as if he was trying to hide it.

"Yes, Padawan. I can do that. Where –?" Obi-Wan once again patted the side of the bed next to him and tried to control his blushing. He watched as Qui-Gon removed his boots, sash, and outer tunic. He wouldn't have minded if Qui-Gon decided to remove his remaining tunic and leggings as well, but thought it best to keep such thoughts to himself. Qui-Gon looked a little unsure at first, but then just slowly crawled into the bed and with a wave of his hand the lights in the room were extinguished. He turned on his side to face Obi-Wan and thought he saw his Padawan grinning in the dark, but he couldn't be sure.

"Thank you, Master."

"Anytime, Padawan."

"Really?"

"…Yes, of course" Qui-Gon whispered, trying not to choke on the emotions swirling through his mind and body.

"Promise?" asked Obi-Wan.

"There is nothing I wouldn't promise for you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon wondered if he was being too forward, hoping with all his heart he wouldn't end up scaring this man he loved so much away from him. He didn't want Obi-Wan to move out, but he had no right to make him stay. He was his Master, but only until tomorrow. After that he had no claim on this young man. Obi-Wan had to make his decisions without outside coercion. Right now all he felt was a strange peace flowing between their bond. He reached out toward Obi-Wan's mind and felt a slight unease. He was about to ask what was wrong when he realized Obi-Wan's breath was extremely close to his neck. The next moment his Padawan was curling against him, one hand grabbing on fiercely to the front of his tunic and the other hand wrapped around his waist.

Qui-Gon let out a sharp breath he didn't even realize he was holding and reached out to take his Padawan in his arms. He felt Obi-Wan's unease seep into contentment, and ran his hand through Obi-Wan's short hair. Obi-Wan practically purred at the touch. Qui-Gon chuckled, wanting to hold this wonderful man in his arms for eternity. But he didn't have eternity. He only had until tomorrow before the bond between them was severed.

"Good night Obi-Cat," Qui-Gon whispered to his Padawan who was falling asleep fast in his arms. He kissed the young man's forehead and fell into the most peaceful sleep he ever knew.

Obi-Wan woke up first, smiling lazily at the warm contentment filling his heart. He propped his head up with his hand and ran his fingers softly through Qui-Gon's hair. The older Jedi smiled sleepily and tightened his grip around Obi-Wan's waist.

"Master?" asked Obi-Wan tentatively.

"Please, Obi-Wan, call me Qui-Gon," he replied, watching Obi-Wan's sparkling eyes light up in simple happiness.

"Well, Qui-Gon, today when I am given my rank as Jedi…I know you wish to train the boy, but I do not wish to part from you," Obi-Wan said so quietly Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he heard him properly.

"To be honest Obi-Wan, I think it would be better for Anakin to be trained by a council member. He requires close supervision and I do not think I can grant him that…seeing as my eyes are much too busy watching your every move," the Jedi Master replied, eyes filled with hope.

"Master! I mean, Qui-Gon, do you mean that? Truly?"

"Yes, My Obi-Wan. Of course I do."

"Then…after the ceremony, would you be willing to, well, bond with me in the way that Jedi couples do?" Obi-Wan asked with a slight blush, unable to help himself from the rather detailed and intimate images working their way into his mind.

Qui-Gon smiled, fingers ghosting along Obi-Wan's jaw line. "Yes, Obi-Wan, if that is what you truly want." He watched the Padawan smile in a way that could only be described as mischievous and felt his heart skip a beat.

The ceremony was pleasant, but the two Jedi's could not be more anxious for it to be over since they longed to be in one another's arms. When they finally excused themselves from the evening's festivities and went back to _their_ quarters, Obi-Wan could feel the new bond between them humming, begging to be completed. Once the door was safely shut behind them Obi-Wan turned around and nearly shoved Qui-Gon against the back of the door. Qui-Gon's eyes widened, but a smile graced his lips.

"Anxious?" he teased.

"Why waste time on foreplay? That's all we've been doing these past couple days," replied the younger Jedi.

"Touché," said Qui-Gon, pulling Obi-Wan closer. Obi-Wan crashed their lips together in a way that could never be classified as chaste. The fire there had been fueling for months, _years_ even if they admitted it to themselves. Passion took over chivalry as their bodies slammed together, leaving no space between. Tongues shyly caressed, but soon were battling for dominance in the age old dance.

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon and there was something electric in that gaze as Qui-Gon leaned down, his breath sending pleasant shivers through Obi-Wan's body, and whispered with a growl, "_Bed._" And that was where they made their way to, hurriedly taking off one another's layers of clothes, tripping over pants and boots, grapping at any expanse of skin they could reach. Eventually they collapsed on Qui-Gon's bed, kissing slower this time and taking the time to feel. Obi-Wan moaned quietly as Qui-Gon sucked on his lower lip and fingertips traced down his abdomen. Obi-Wan began to arch into the touch and felt his groin pressed against Qui-Gon's.

The hardness of Qui-Gon against Obi-Wan's own was almost overbearing. He looked up at Qui-Gon and kissed him fiercely as his hand traveled down, wrapping around both their achingly hard cocks. Obi-Wan decided that Qui-Gon's moan was the greatest noise to have ever graced his ears, and suddenly there was nothing as important as making his former masted make _that_ sound again. He flipped them over and was soon leaving hot, wet kisses on Qui-Gon's collarbone, neck, and chest. Taking care to suck hard enough to leave a mark as Qui-Gon's hands deliberately grabbed Obi-Wan's ass and squeezed.

Obi-Wan started to come undone at that. He pressed his hardness against Qui-Gon's own and they began to rock together, finding a rhythm. Before the rocking became too intense, Obi-Wan found himself unable to contain his curiosity and slid his way down Qui-Gon's body, leaving kisses along his length. Qui-Gon's moan served as encouragement and Obi-Wan took the impressive length into his mouth, sucking intently at every inch he could get to.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, Obi…yes," panted Qui-Gon. After a few more glorious seconds Obi-Wan released his wicked mouth from Qui-Gon's cock and reclaimed Qui-Gon's mouth, allowing him to taste himself. Qui-Gon flipped them back over and as their hips rocked against one another both men let out a breathless moan. Qui-Gon guided his hand to wrap around both their cocks and they moved frantically against each other, moans and gasps becoming muffled as their mouths moved against each other, Obi-Wan's tongue thrusting into Qui-Gon's mouth seemed almost more intimate than what their lower bodies were doing. Fire bubbled in Obi-Wan's abdomen as he felt himself closer to release.

"Qui-Gon, don't stop," he panted, thrusting madly against the other body. The heat between them and those hot, mewling noises Qui-Gon was making broke Obi-Wan. He let himself go and saw a blind white light as his eyelids closed and he loudly groaned his release. Qui-Gon thrust against Obi-Wan one last, hard time and let himself go as well, clutching on to the younger man's shoulders before collapsing onto his side, legs still entwined with Obi-Wan's. Laying breathless with their sides pressed together, breathing in the strangely pleasant aroma of their lovemaking, their eyes met and they kissed softly.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Qui-Gon's waist and nuzzled himself against the older man's neck. "I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon whispered, running his fingers through the newly appointed Jedi's hair.

"And I love you, Qui-Gon," he said back softly, eyes starting to drift close, feeling more peaceful than he could ever remember. He was practically purring as Qui-Gon continued to run his fingers through his hair. Qui-Gon chuckled and murmured something about "his Obi-Cat" before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
